


shelter

by chunmianzai



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunmianzai/pseuds/chunmianzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki met him in a heavy rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shelter

Shelter

 

Walking in the heavy rain.

 

The rain came so suddenly, but Loki felt so relaxed. With a long green umbrella in hand, he walked slowly along the street.

 

_Mortal. Foolish. Useless beings._

 

He thought.

Watching those human running and yelling and cursing at the weather which they have nothing to do with like a branch of rats.

 

Neat suit, tidy shirt, even his shoes was as clean as a mirror without any spot of mud. With his magic, the weather has no effect on him. He enjoyed this, with human beings running under his noses like scared ants.

 

_I’m not belonging to this world._

 

He thought. And he does. He stood there like a delicate painting rather than any of those breathing living thing.  

But lonely. Lonely like a lost bird. He was superior, but somehow he felt he was sheltering under his umbrella, under his own magic.

He hated this feeling. Once there was a man, a man with gorgeous golden hair made him want to break the shield he built to protect himself. But that man betrayed him. And he will never let it happen again.

 

A slight groan caught his attention. Around the unnoticeable corner, he met him.

_So weak, so desperate, so fragile._

 

When the green eyes met Loki’s, he saw the fear and pain, and himself.

 

He was huddling beneath a piece of eaves, trembling. He couldn’t even make a proper sound when Loki approaches.

 

_Ironic, hum?_

 When those selfish humans fight each other like they always do in the thousand years history, they kills millions of normal with high-tech weapon with a blink of an eye, a piece of little pure and innocent soul was suffering the hunger and coldness.

 

He flinched when Loki standing before him. He raised his head, only saw the cold but damn beautiful face with no expression. Elegant, but indifferent.

 

Loki squatted, held him by his hands. Loki could feel the warmth through his palm.

 

Amazing. With a weak body so fragile like a piece of glass he could easily break with one figure. So warm.

_Life._

He could see the obvious distain toward this world in Loki’s eyes even he was so young, but he didn’t hate it. In Loki’s eyes as green as his own, he found the unbelievable peace. He was sure Loki felt the same way.

 

_You don’t like those people neither, hum?_

 Loki smiled, put his forehead against his.  He could feel the bond between he and this slowly dying life.

He reminded him with his own experience. So weak, so helpless, sheltering somewhere and nobody seemed to hear a thing from him.

People walking before him but no one notice him, the small skinny little prince. His brother was like the sun and he forever remained a piece of shadow. He can slaughter hundreds of life with simple move of his lips but everybody enjoyed more of the stupid game of hunting and killing with bare hand. How barbarous, how ugly. He was dying inside but no one hear he screaming.

And now everything has changed. Until he built his own cell to cut him off the world and cry inside that no one can enter, even his be loved brother. No one.

 

Looking at the trembling little one, he just wanted to find someplace to shelter. Loki thought. Just like himself. Huddling underneath the eave like it’s the only place of peace.

 

The power of life passing through his body. With his magic, he could easily heal this fragile life.

 

Come with me.

 

Loki said. With a glimpse toward the noisy crowd running at their own direction, he sneered. No one has ever noticed them. Still yelling, still cursing.

 

_You don’t need those mortal beings. Now come with me. You are born to be noble._

 

Loki stood up and walked. And he managed to stand and follows.

 

 _Welcome to my army._ Loki smiled.

 

They both disappeared in the rain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Nice story. Silver tongue.’

Thor said, nodding.

‘So?’ Loki stood before him with a big smile.

‘But it is not good enough to explain why you pick this cat home!’ Thor said, ‘Again!’

 

‘He was homeless!’ Loki held the small thing with an innocent face. ‘And cute.’

 

Thor looked down, damn!

He was sucking his figure!

Thor could not ever reject this. The wet and warm tongue, even the little teeth have bitten him a little. Always so cunning just like his brother.

 

‘Ok, but Loki, it is the last time! You could’t keep bringing homeless animals home!’

Thor made his finally statement, looking at to the rest eight cats in the flat they rent; one was even hanging himself in Thor’s back.

Thor began to complain about this since Loki brought the third cat home, but it never worked.

‘I’m preparing dinner, you and your little friend can do…whatever you like.’

Thor sighed, ‘and Captain stay away from my chicken nuggets or I swear I will make you a crispy fried kitty roll!’ Thor yelled to a black one which was sneaking to Thor’s snack.

 

Loki, holding the little cat in arms lied on the soft coach. He put him on his chest; let his soft pink paw push on him. He could feel both hearts beating. So vivid, so lovely.

  _You never alone anymore._ He said softly. _Like me. You are one of my army now._

 

He began to feel sleepy. The raining was still on. Sounded like a song.

 

_Now, we both have a shelter._

 

 

 


End file.
